Soul Eater: Just Dance
by Shadow of the Fire
Summary: One night, when Soul is out, Maka is cleaning the house and finds a postcard from someone special in Soul's drawer. Soon both Soul and Black*Star are missing. Bad summary, better story. One-shot


**Soul Eater: Just Dance**

Maka Albarn often wondered about a lot of things. That is why she often read a lot of books and she had read a shit load of books in her life so far. At age 18 she had already read more books then most people would read in their entire lifetime.

The reason she always read books was because she wondered about things and that meant all kind of things. From the smallest of things to some of life's big questions. Most of the time it was school stuff. She would read weeks in advance. Thanks to that she was at the top of her class.

But reading books all the time did not teach her everything. Her weapon-partner Soul Eater thought her a lot too. He thought her how to swing him around in his weapon-form as a scythe. He helped her stand up when hope was almost gone. He supported her in almost any situation. The only thing he was never really able to teach her was basketball.

Soul and Maka understood one another completely. There was a few things they did not really get about each other. Like Soul never understanding why Maka wanted to stay indoor on a sunny and warm day and read a book. He did not quite get why receiving a postcard could cheer her up no matter what. The other way around there was more things Maka did not get about Soul, most of it was what Soul would explain as "guy stuff". There was however one thing Maka never really understood about Soul, it was his very special music style , the first time they meet he played a piece of music on the piano and said "it's just the way I am"

In the time with Soul she had always studied music and in particular jazz, witch was Soul's favorite kind of music. Her friends always told her to stop reading about it and just listen.

"Where are you going, Soul?" Maka asked in a bit high tone

"I'm just going over to Black Star" Soul answered a bit annoyed

"Soul, we are expecting a big mission soon, we might need to rush out the door when we hear about it. You need to be close by" Maka said standing up from the couch and putting down her book

"As far as I recall, Black Star don't live far from here. I thought being a Death-scythe would be more cool" Soul said now leaving

"He has really been at Black Stars' a lot lately" Maka sighed and sat down to read her book.

Soon putting her bookmark in and closing her book, she wanted to clean up a bit. Looking around the apartment for something to clean up she noted Blair was not home yet. She had been gone for a few days, but that was not something new, after all she was a cat. The only place in the apartment that she had yet to check was Soul's room. Looking inside she flipped on the light button. It looked like Black Star had just been there with ten pigs. Cleaning up a bit, putting laundry in the laundry-basket, putting the washed cloths in their spot in the closet, making the bed she noticed Soul's I-pod laying on his night-deck she wanted to put in his drawer.

Opening the drawer she saw a few cds, an old record, a picture of the gang and a postcard. Knowing Soul never got any postcards she let curiosity get the better of her. Putting Soul's I-pod in her ears she found a playlist called "Wes's best" and started it, it was some of the best violin playing Maka had ever heard. She started reading the postcard and it was an amazing handwriting

"Hey Soul.

It has been a while and we are all missing you. You have no idea how much trouble I have been through to find where you have been hiding. I was very surprised to hear that you was at the legendary DWMA. I hope you have a lot of new friends there and a "Meister" too. I studied a bit and found out that you can become something called a Death-scythe, I hope you succeed if you have not done it already. We are all hoping you are well. Grandmother is talking about that she can feel you like someone, is it true? My tour is going great, and we are coming by Nevada soon, so I hope it is okay for me to drop by just to catch up.

Love, your brother, Wes"

Maka almost went into shock. Not only did Soul have a family, but a family that was trying to get in touch with him. Soul even had a brother that wanted to come by and visit and it did not stop there, his brother was Wes Evans, the man who had been called the best violinist in this century.

The phone shock out of her thoughts, she stood up taking the I-pod out of her ears she answered the phone.

"Hello, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater' apartment"

"Eater? His last name is Evans, who am I talking too?" The man asked confused

"I am Maka Albarn, Soul's meister and roommate. Who are you?" Maka asked a bit mad

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Wes Evans, I am Soul's older brother" Wes said in the phone a bit embarrassed "It is an honour finally getting to talk with Soul's meister"

"Well thank you, I am sorry to say that Soul has never said a word about his family." Maka said a bit sad and disappointed that Soul had never told her anything

"Well I am visiting in two days and I am staying a single night, if you do not mind?" Wes asked politely

"No I do not mind, I am looking forward to getting to know you" Maka said happily

"Great. Can I talk with Soul for a bit?" Wes asked

"Sorry, he is not here right now, he is over at one of our friends place." Maka said hoping not to make Wes sad.

"It's okay." Wes said with a hint of sadness in his voice "I will just call tomorrow. I am looking forward to meeting you Maka. Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Maka said with a smile

Maka hung up the phone and tried to comprehend what just happened. After taking a deep breath and realizing that Soul would probably be mad about this whole thing. She wanted to tell him fast so she could get it over with. She dialed the number to Black Star's place and waited

"Hello?" A very polite voice said

"Hello Tsubaki. It is Maka" Maka greeted her good friend. Maka often envied Tsubaki, especially her patience, how she was able to stand Black Star all the time,being Black Star's weapon, was a riddle she could not solve

"Hello Maka, how are you doing?" Tsubaki asked nicely

"I am doing just fine. Hey, can you put Soul on the phone for a moment, I have something very important to talk to him about" Maka asked being serious

Tsubaki stood very confused for a moment

"I do not understand Maka, is Soul and Black Star not at your place?" Tsubaki asked not knowing what Maka was talking about

"No, Soul said he was going over to you guys to hang out with Black Star" Maka said getting confused.

"Well, Black Star said he was going to hand out with Soul at you place. So if their are not here and their are not at your place, then where are they?" Tsubaki asked starting to worry knowing how reckless Black Star was.

"How fast can you get over here?" Maka asked

"I will be there in ten minutes" Tsubaki said hanging up

Maka also hung up and sad down in the couch. She started to worry about her partner. She wondered why Soul had lied to her, why he was hiding something from her. Black Star was also involved in this somehow and that was never a good sign. Suddenly she remembered someone. She quickly picked up the phone

"Hello. This is the house of Death the Kid" a mature woman said

"Hey Liz, it's Maka" Maka said knowing it would be Liz answering knowing it was not likely for Kid to talk in the phone since it would make him asymmetrical "I was wondering, is Soul and Black Star over at your place?"

"No, why do you ask?" Liz answered casually

"Tsubaki and I can't find either of them, is Kid there?" Maka asked wondering if Kid was also missing

"Strange and yes he is here and is having a fit about the length of Patty's fingernails" Liz said a bit angry about her meister's extreme obsession with symmetry

"Okay, sorry to disturb you. See ya" Maka said

"It is okay, See ya later" Liz said and hung up

Maka thought it was only getting stranger. A moment later there was a knock on the door. Maka went over and opened the door feeling the wavelength of one of her old friends. Tsubaki came in and stood in the middle of the living-room. Maka told her about the call to Kid's place

"This is very strange" Tsubaki had to admit "if they wanted to go out to drink they would tell us and would probably have taken Kid or a few others with them"

"Your right" Maka thought about it for a moment" Could you transform? I would like to use my soul-perception to find them"

Tsubaki transform her body to her weapon-form and put herself in Maka's hands. Maka feeling her powers being boosted could feel every soul in Death-City. Kid really was running nuts. Ox was in the library. Kim was sitting quiet in her room. Kilik was out exercising. Professor Stein was in his Lab. Her father was in a bar. Lord Death was as always in his room. Sid was in the graveyard. Crona was in the bookstore buying poetry-books, Maka was only thinking it was a good thing for Crona to start with after rehabilitation.

Black Star and Soul was more difficult to find. Finally sensing Soul's wavelength faintly, she and Tsubaki went out to find them heading in the direction of Soul. Getting closer Maka could also sense Black Star now. They were in a small area with at least 50 other people. Almost there and Maka could tell some of their classmates was also there.

Finally arriving they stood in front of a big thick iron door, they could hear music on the other side. Both wondering what was going on Maka stepped up the small step and knocked on the door. Maka could clearly sense both Soul and Black Star in there and strangely, Blair too. For a moment she wondered if this was one of the kind of place her father went too and if it was, Soul was about to get Maka-chopped like never before. A small chink in the door was pushed aside and music got a bit louder. The eyes of an older man could be seen, you could see he was getting tired.

"Password?" He said with a bit anger in his voice

"Password?" Maka repeated

"Wrong" The chink was closed and Maka looked at Tsubaki who was just as surprised. On the inside however

"You should have seen those two kiddo. One of them was one of the biggest geeks I have ever seen with pigtails too. The other one was rather hot with huge tits, but you could tell she was rather shy." The adult man said

"Big geek with pigtails and huge tits, but shy?" The boy flew up and opened the door "Maka, Tsubaki what the hell took you so long?" In front of them stood Black Star and smiled like an idiot, two seconds later he was sent flying backwards by Maka holding a book screaming MAKA-CHOP.

Stepping inside Maka could hear the loud music and Tsubaki rushed over to help Black Star up.

"Hey idiot, where is Soul, I need to talk to him about something serious" Maka said a bit mad at Black Star

"Take a step inside and you can't miss him" Black Star said pointing at another door. As he stood up he told the other man they were cool. Maka walked over and opened the door and a wave of sound hit her hard. Inside a huge party was undergoing. Maka looked around and saw a lot of her classmates. Blair was sitting in a corner getting attention from a lot teenage boys. Looking around a bit she noticed a bar that was well equipped.

Looking all around she found it to be a nice place, nothing too extreme and yet not at all missing anything. It was a place she would like to go to, if she had her friends with her. It was actually very good music. She walked up to the bar and asked for a weak drink. Waiting for only a small moment she already got served. Taking a sip and taking the drink with her, she looked at the stage.

"What the Hell" Maka said in pure shock

"I see you finally found him" Black Star said walking up to her.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" Maka yelled

Up on stage Soul Eater was standing behind a DJ-deck and spinning two records. The strange thing about this DJ-deck was that there was a keyboard built in and with it, Soul was giving DJ'ing a whole new dimension by changing the song by a few tunes during the song and playing at the same time. Seeing Maka he said he would put one on that would make everyone dance and jumped down from the stage walking over to her. As soon as came within range he suddenly felt a very sharp pain in the head in the shape of a book.

"What the hell was that for, so uncool" Soul said

"1. How could you keep something like this hidden from me? 2. How could you take Black Star with you and not me, your meister and the one who made you a Death-Scythe and 3" Maka, now not caring anymore said something she should have waited with " Wes is coming in two days and is going to stay for a night" Soul could only stand in a stage of shock

"Who the hell is Wes?" Black Star asked not knowing anything

"Wes is Soul's older brother" Maka stated

Black Star was now almost as shocked as Soul was. He had never been told Soul had a brother and now he was coming to the City. Suddenly he gained a smile

"Well I just can't wait to see the brother of my brother. I will show him the amazing light of Black Star, I am the man who will surpass even God. Hahahahaha" Soon knock into tho floor by Maka and her book

"Wow, for a second there I really thought that I was the one who did something uncool. But you know Maka that was by far more uncool" Soul said very mad at Maka

"In my opinion, it is far more uncool not too tell you partner about you own brother and at the same time keeping this hidden from me too. I don't want us to start slipping out between our fingers" Maka said almost to tears

Soul, knowing he had done something very wrong, was saddened. He knew Maka had also done something wrong, but then again, he had never told her a single word about his family, she was only trying to get know more about him.

"Maka, can we talk about this later. I need to get back up there, but you were worse then me, so you need to punished, I know I was wrong so I will help you a bit" Soul said dragging Maka into the middle of the dance floor" remember when I thought you to move and attack by the sound of my piano?"

"Yeah..." Maka answered, not having any idea where Soul was going with this. She remembered it alright, by moving by the sound of Soul's piano their Soul-resonance was amplified to extreme levels. In combat her movement gained a whole new level. She would be able to fight like never before, almost like dancing with Soul on the battlefield...

Now she got it

"Okay everyone, tonight we have a very special guest. Give it up for my meister and the one who made me into a Death-Scythe, Maka Albarn" Soul yelled from the stage and everyone's attention went over to Maka. The lights were on her and everyone looked at her.

"Here is a little treat for ya all" Soul said and put Lady GaGa's Just Dance Club Remix" now Maka Just Dance"

Soul now started playing the keyboard at the same time. Maka was only getting more embarrassed. Suddenly she just felt the music from the keyboard and Soul's wavelength at the same time, they matched completely. Slowly starting to move she almost felt like she had Soul in her hand in his weapon-form. Spinning around, she started moving her arms too. She closed her eyes, she could fell Soul clearly. Not needing to see, she knew Soul could guide her with the sound. At one moment she almost bumped into one of her classmates, Soul watching over her change to another key and guided her another direction. Black Star's jaw almost hit the floor seeing Maka. She had moves he had never seen before, how the hell she could move like that was unknown to him.

As Soul hit the last key Maka stopped. In a short moment she realized, she had just understood Soul's music, down to the last tune. Soul put on a small playlist and went to Maka. Maka quickly took his hand and asked if they could talk in private for moment, Soul then led them into a small backroom.

As they walked in Soul closed the door and the music disappeared. Maka pushed Soul up against the wall.

"Do not do that ever again, don't ever make me dance in front of a crowd again." Maka ordered him and Soul just nodded his head in agreement

Without warning Maka launched forward and graped Soul's head with both her hands and pressed her lips against her own. Soul being taken by shock took a moment to react. He put his left hand on the back side of her head and put his right arm around her waist. Maka lowered her arms and put them around Soul's neck. Deepening the kiss Soul licked Maka's lower lip, Maka hesitated for a moment and opened he mouth. Soul was very eager and Maka could just not get enough. Needing air they split apart.

"What was that for?" Soul asked curious and wanting more

"For teaching me how to truly understand music" Maka answered and gave Soul another make-out round.

Breaking apart for air again Soul said

"Great now I only need to teach you how to play basketball" Knowing it was just a joke Maka gave a small grin

"Soul, what does this make us?" Maka asked worried

"It makes us what we have always been, partners" Soul answered and gave her a kiss "and a little more"

**Review please**


End file.
